Return
by normalgonecrazy 512
Summary: Sequel to Demon. it's been three months since Philippa fell into the shadow realm, and although things are getting back to normal, none of Atem and his friends can forget the half demon girl that they had made their friend too. or will she return.


**Hi guys this is the sequel to demon, may have one more if people like this one 2. It's all in one chapter because I couldn't be bother to split it up, but chapters are clearly marked. hope u enjoy.**

Return Chapter 1

It had been three months since Atem had lost Philippa. Things would never be back to normal, but he had managed to accept it, and although it got him down, he didn't let it break him. Life went on though, Atem passed his exams of his final high school year, and still won the Kaiba Corp duelist Championship, much to Seto Kaiba's annoyance. He was on for the World Tag Team competition with Yugi in a few months, and Joey had teamed up with Mai. The only thing that could make it perfect was if Philippa was here.

Three months and Two weeks earlier.

The whole of Philippa's body ached. It was dark and cold. She forced her eyes open and looked around. The sky was a blood red, and the ground was hard, black stone, covered with some black sand. Large black rocks were scattered everywhere. She heard a deep growling moan, a few feet away, she turned round and saw the Demon lying in a heap. 'So this is the shadow realm.' Philippa thought. The Demon sturred again. Philippa didn't hesitate to turn and run. Her shoulder still ached from where The Demon had bitten her, but she didn't feel weak. Why didn't she feel weak? She had lot all he life points in that duel where she faced the Demon with Atem, and she had felt so drained after that. So why did she suddenly feel much stronger? "In this world, shadow powers grow beyond belief." A dark and dangerous voice said. Philippa turned round, and saw a Demon that looked a lot like her father, except he was at last 50 feet tall. Philippa's jaw dropped. "So you are my half human niece." He said.

"Zorc." Philippa whispered.

"That's right. Now welcome home." Zorc said dangerously.

"Back off brother!" The Demon shouted. He speeded over to Philippa and grabbed hold of her neck. "She's mine." The Demon stated.

"It's been a long time little brother." Zorc said. The Demon growled at Zorc. Philippa struggled against the Demon, who tightened his grip and started to choke her. Philippa scratched him across the face. Zorc started laughing. "I would have thought you would have taught her a few manners?" He mocked.

"We both know where this is going so why don't you come down and fight me, like the great Demon you claim to be." The Demon said.

"Very well." Zorc replied, and he started to shrink until he was a little taller than his brother. The Demon dropped Philippa carelessly. Philippa moved back, not wanting to be in the middle of this. The fight was vicious, with either one of them being able to win. Philippa took the opportunity to try and slip away. But that didn't last long. "Where do you think you're going?" a new voice said dangerously. Thin but strong fingers grabbed her wrist. Philippa swung round and saw a man wearing a black robe and a golden mask. "Who are you?" Philippa asked.

"Call me the high priest of darkness. Now if I were you I would stay where you are." He said. Philippa glared at him before using her powers, the force hit the high priest of darkness hard, but there was something else that Philippa noticed, her powers were much stronger than they had ever been before. Philippa made a run for it before anyone else could catch her. She had no idea where she was going, but right now that wasn't the first thing on her mind.

She came to a stop, and hid in a cave in one of the rocks. Her shoulder was still bleeding. She peered out the cave, and saw that it was deserted. She starting to feel tired, but she daren't full asleep, who knows what would jump out and grab her. She rested against the cave wall. 'Well at least Atem's safe.' She thought. Tears filled her eyes, she had meant it when she said that she loved him, and now she was never going to see him again. The sound of footsteps made her stand up. They were quite light footsteps so she thought it might be the high priest of darkness. Philippa got ready to use her powers, but it wasn't the high priest of darkness that entered the cave, it was another man. The first thing that Philippa noticed about him was his eyes, they were almost identical to Atem's. "And you are?" Philippa asked.

"Akenkanin." The man answered. He was about average height, middle aged and strong features. He was wearing white robes with gold and a red coat. "Your name's Philippa isn't it." Akenkanin said.

"Where did you find out?" Philippa asked.

"Everyone here knows you. A human with the flesh and blood of Zorc." Akenkanin said.

"I'm half human, half demon. Why would everyone know me for that?" Philippa asked.

"Zorc, rules the shadow realm. The fact that you're his niece means that you could defeat him." Akenkanin explained.

"What about his brother?" Philippa asked.

"He's also a possibility, but not very likely. Your father and Zorc have fought on many occasions, and your father has lost every time." Akenkanin stated.

"So what, you want me to beat him?" Philippa asked.

"Would be good if you did, but I doubt that you'll be able to. Especially not right now." Akenkanin replied, nodding at her shoulder. "Does it hurt?"

"Not so much now." Philippa replied. Akenkanin walked closer to her.

"Here." He pulled out a bandage and started to wrap it around her shoulder and upper arm. Philippa looked at him again,

"You're not related to someone called Atem are you?" She asked. For some reason it felt rude to ask, but it instantly caught Akenkanin's attention. "You do know him don't you?" Philippa said.

"He ended up trapped in the puzzle after all." Akenkanin said.

"Don't worry he's alright." Philippa said.

"He defeated Zorc?" Akenkanin said. Philippa nodded, Akenkanin chuckled then sighed with relief. He tied the bandage.

"You're his father aren't you." Philippa said. Akenkanin was again surprised.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Same eyes." Philippa answered. "What's with that guy in the mask?" She asked, changing the subject.

"His names Aknaden. He's my younger brother, but he sold his soul to Zorc for power." Akenkanin said.

"How did you end up here?" Philippa asked, again it felt rude.

"I also sold my soul to the shadows, for my son's safety." Akenkanin answered. Philippa thought she shouldn't ask any more questions, but there was one more thing that she wanted to know. "Is there any way out of here?" It took Akenkanin a long time to reply. "No." He said. Philippa wasn't fully convinced. But right now wasn't the best time to pester him. Akenkanin kept watch and let Philippa sleep. 'My son, and Zorc's niece. I knew you were one for danger and adventures Atem. But becoming friends with someone related to the lord of the shadow realm. She's nothing like her father or her uncle, so I guess I can't complain.'

When Philippa woke up the light hadn't changed, she guessed that it didn't. She felt a lot stronger. In the distance she saw Zorc flying through the air. Akenkanin, gripped her arm and pulled her back into the cave. "He's looking for you." Akenkanin stated. "We need to move." Staying low and hidden they moved as fast as they dared.

"Why's he after me?" Philippa asked.

"The same reason your father wants you." Akenkanin answered. Zorc landed behind a few rocks and was no longer visible. Akenkanin lead Philippa to another cave. "So is this it then, run and hide?" Philippa asked

"Afraid so." Akenkanin answered. Philippa started to think.

'Zorc has got out, and my father, the Demon, so it is possible. Meaning he lied to me. So does that mean that I can get out?' "How did Zorc and the Demon get out of this place?" Philippa asked.

"Don't even think about it." Akenkanin said strongly.

"Too late." Philippa replied. Akenkanin sighed.

"There's no way for you to leave this place." He stated. "Zorc and his brother had left a way for them to return before they came here. Did you?" Philippa shook her head. "I admire your spirit, but I've tried to get out, and it's not possible." Akenkanin said.

"You've given up." Philippa said. Akenkanin looked at her,

"If I've given up, why am I stopping Zorc and your father from gaining more power?" Akenkanin argued. Philippa just said, "Can you stop calling that bastard of a Demon my father?" Philippa had no idea of the time, but they were both getting tired. Philippa kept watch for a while. If Zorc or the Demon could get out, surely there'd be a catch but they would tell her. 'No, bad idea. Even if they did, there would be some trick behind it and that could cause all sorts of trouble.' She thought. She looked up at the blood red sky and only one person came into her mind, 'Atem, I miss you.' She thought. Something pulled on her heart and soul.

Another clap of thunder pulled Atem from his almost asleep state. Yugi had managed to fall asleep, but Atem had been wide-awake for hours. But it wasn't just the thunderstorm that was keeping him up. 'I sorry Philippa, it was my fault. I should have protected you.' He thought. It was another hour before his eyes started to feel heavy again. Just before he was asleep. He heard a very faint whisper. "Atem." His eyes flung open again, he could have sworn it was Philippa's voice.

'Am I losing it?' He thought. He was about to close his eyes, when he heard her again.

"Atem." It was a little louder. Atem sat up, and looked around the room. He looked at Yugi who was still asleep on the other side of the room. He looked around one more time, and found nothing.

Philippa felt the pull on her heart let go. She gasped 'What was that?' She thought. She had seen Atem in the house, real, there, right in front of her, but he hadn't seen her. However, judging from how he reacted, he'd heard her calling his name. Philippa's heart was racing. How had that happened?

Chapter 2

The rain had stopped by the morning, the alarm clock sounded, loud and annoying. Atem hit it with his hand, and pulled the covers over his head and tried to go back to sleep. "Come on Atem it's late." Yugi said. He gave his brother's shoulder a good shove. Atem groaned. "You normally do mornings better than me." Yugi stated. Atem just groaned again. Yugi grabbed the blanket and yanked it way before Atem could grab it. "I'm awake, what the problem." Atem said, heaving himself up.

"Didn't you sleep last night?" Yugi said seeing the dark circles under Atem's eyes.

"Not really." Atem replied.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"No idea." Atem replied.

"Come on, we've got to get ready for the Tag team qualifiers." Yugi stated. The qualifying round of the tournament was a few days away. The top 32 pairs would go to the play off rounds. Atem dragged himself out of bed, and down stairs into the kitchen to get some breakfast. "You alright Atem, you look tired." Grandpa said as he came in.

"Yeah I'm fine." Atem replied. Joey and Mai came round a little while later, and they started working on their decks. Tea, Tristan and few of the others also came round. It was pretty much a normal day. It wasn't until that night did things got weird.

The thud of a rock hitting the ground caught Philippa's and Akenkanin's attention. Philippa was about to move forward, but Akenkanin put his arm in front of her to stop her. "Who's there?" He called. There was only a low growl as a response, but that was all that was needed to tell them that they were in trouble. A dark laugh soon followed the growl, and before either of them could react, an enormous hand came out of nowhere, and sent they flying back. Philippa was first up on her feet, and saw the creature. A man that looked around the age of 20, with white hair and two scars on his cheek stood in front of a monster that was at least 20 feet tall. "So you are Zorc's niece. I never knew such beauty could come from his bloodline." He said.

"I just look like my mum, thankfully. And you are?" Philippa asked, knowing instantly that he was no good.

"Oh, where are my manners. I am Bakura, the king of thieves." He said.

'This must be the dark spirit that use to inhabit Yugi's friend Bakura.' Philippa thought. Akenkanin stood in front of Philippa.

"Go away if you know what's good for you." He said to Bakura.

"This doesn't concern you old man, I've just come for the princess of the shadow realm. Zorc is going to reward handsomely if someone brings her to him." Bakura explained. "Now Diabound, bring her to me!" He ordered. The monster that stood behind him attacked. But it didn't get far, Philippa's powers felt so strong and she sent Diabound back almost crushing Bakura. "Well, well. Looks like the little girl knows how to play." Bakura said.

"Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere." Philippa replied. She pushed Akenkanin back and got ready to take Bakura on. Philippa wasn't quite sure what happened next, but on second she stopped another attack then the next she was on Diabound's head, and less than a minuet later, Diabound and Bakura were on the ground. Philippa landed elegantly in front of Akenkanin. Her faced turned from on of determination, to one of wonder and fear. "What the hell?" Was all she could get out. Akenkanin just stared at her in disbelief. Philippa looked back at Bakura who forced himself to his feet. Diabound also got up. 'This girl has inherited a lot, if not all of Zorc's powers, and not just his, she must have some of her father's too. I'd best take my leave.' Bakura thought. "I'll be back for you, just you wait." Bakura said before Diabound took off taking Bakura too. Akenkanin was still staring at Philippa. She looked at him. "What's happening to me?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." Akenkanin replied. Philippa didn't really believe him again.

It was about 8 pm and Yugi had challenged Atem to a duel. Atem won but only just. "I nearly had you!" Yugi complained. Atem just chuckled. There was a loud clap of thunder and it started raining again. "I thought spring was meant to be starting soon." Yugi said. They were planning to go and see Joey and Serenity but decided not to because of the weather. Both of them were in bed by 11, and Atem managed to fall asleep this time.

"Atem, help me!" someone called. Atem's eyes snapped open. He knew the voice instantly.

"Philippa." he whispered.

"Atem please!" He heard her cry.

"Philippa, where are you?" Atem called. He only got a painful cry as a response. "Philippa?" Atem called again.

"Atem please, help me!" Her cries were ripping Atem's heart out, someone, somewhere was hurting her, and there was nothing he could do about it. "Philippa answer me. Where are you?" Atem tried again. All that came back was another painful scream, and then silence. "Philippa! Philippa!" Atem called, now there was no response.

Everything was black. Philippa felt as if her life was being sucked out of her, which it was. The Demon had his teeth deep in her collarbone. Philippa knew that she wasn't going to last much longer. She had no strength left, and her body was filled with pain. Why had she bothered to try calling Atem, he was in the normal world, and she was here in the shadow realm. "Don't think you've won little brother!" Zorc's voice bellowed. Philippa felt herself drop to the ground with a thud, and all of her senses no longer registered.

Atem's eyes snapped open and he sat up. 'Was that all a dream?' he wondered. Philippa's painful cries had sounded so real. Atem felt a huge amount of pain in his heart. He guessed it was around 2 or 3am. It was still raining outside, and Yugi was still asleep. Atem shut his eyes again, and tried not to think about Philippa, but after that nightmare, it simply wasn't possible.

Chapter 3

The alarm clock sounded. Atem sat up, despite the nightmare he had last night he had slept better than he had the previous night. He switched the alarm off as Yugi sat up. "Sleep better?" He asked.  
"A bit." Atem answered. They spent most of the day helping around the shop. Since the tag team tournament started in a few days, it was pretty busy. "Glad to see you more awake today." Grandpa said. Atem smiled. But underneath he still felt the painful stab of Philippa's cries in his nightmare last night.

Everything was raging in pain, partially her shoulder and collarbone. "Philippa." A strong but gentle voice said. For a second Philippa thought it was Atem. Until she heard it again. "Philippa." Philippa opened her eyes, her vision was just a blur. But she could make out a pair of pretty violet eyes. Again, she thought it was Atem. But as her vision started to clear, she found it wasn't him, it was Akenkanin. She tried to sit up. "Slow down, you lost a lot of blood." Akenkanin said has he helped her, not moving her too fast. Philippa lifted a weak hand to her shoulder, and found that her wound had been bandaged. The Demon had just come out of nowhere, the last thing that she remembered was calling for Atem. She took a deep breath. "Do you feel alright?" Akenkanin asked. Philippa didn't answer, her vision was going blurred again. "Philippa look at me." Akenkanin instructed, but before Philippa could carry out that simple task, she felt a strong pull on her heart and soul again. Suddenly everything went black.

It was around 7pm, Grandpa had just closed the shop up. Atem and Yugi were playing capsule monsters. "Why do we like the games that always seem to be the root of danger?" Yugi said. Atem chuckled.

"Because their fun." He replied.

"Why didn't I think of that." Yugi said, Atem smiled again. It seemed like a normal evening, until the power suddenly went out. "Oh great." Yugi hissed. They looked out the window and saw that the whole street was without power. A car alarm could be heard not to far away. Yugi got up and staggered around trying to find a torch. When he got on he clicked it on. "You alright boys?" Grandpa called.

"Yeah." Yugi and Atem called back. They thought it would be best if they just stayed where they were. "Atem." A faint whisper said. Atem looked around. "Hey you ok?" Yugi asked. Atem barely even noticed that Yugi was talking to him.

"Atem." The whisper came again. Atem knew it was Philippa's voice.

"Atem, are you alright?" Yugi tried again.

"Can't you hear her?" Atem said.

"Hear who?" Yugi asked. He listened, Philippa voice came again, and this time Yugi could hear it. "That's Philippa isn't it." Yugi said. "Atem can you hear me?" Philippa's voice said.

"Philippa, where are you?" Atem asked. Suddenly his head was full of pain, he clutched it and gave a small yell.

"Atem what's wrong?" Yugi asked franticly. But before Atem could answer, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell forward and collapsed on the floor. "Atem!" Yugi cried. He knelt by his brother, and shook his shoulders. "Atem can you hear me, Atem!" He said almost panicking. Grandpa came in with another torch.

"What happened, is he alright?" Grandpa asked frantically.

"I don't know he just backed out." Yugi said. Grandpa put a hand in front of Atem's face.

"He's breath ok." Grandpa said. "Come on, we'll get him upstairs." Grandpa took one of Atem's arms over his shoulder and Yugi took the other, they got him into bed, and Yugi refused to leave him. 'What's happening? First a power cut, and then we hear Philippa, and then this.' Yugi thought.

Atem found himself alone in a dark place, he could only just see his hand in front of him. "Atem, are you here?" Philippa's voice asked.

"Philippa where are you?" Atem called.

"I'm right here." Philippa answered.

"I can't see you." Atem answered. Atem felt a firm but gentle grip on his hand. At first it was a faint glow then a pale skinned hand appeared around his. The glow moved and before long Philippa's whole body was standing in front of him. "Philippa." Atem said, barely above a whisper. Tears formed in Philippa's eyes, but before they could roll down her cheeks, Atem flung his arms round her. Philippa responded just a second later by wrapping her arms around his neck. Atem held her tighter, never wanting to let her go again. "I'm not dreaming am I?" Atem asked.

"We'd both have to be dreaming." Philippa replied. Atem held her tighter, to the point where it was almost painful.

"I'm so sorry. I let you go." Atem said remembering what had happened the day they had faced the Demon in that duel.

"Atem I was the one that let go of you." Philippa pointed out.

"It's still my fault, I should have protected you." Atem replied.

"No Atem, you would have just ended up in the shadow realm with me." Philippa said.

"I wouldn't have cared." Atem replied.

"What about your friends, Yugi and Grandpa?" Philippa asked. Atem didn't reply, he just rested his head on hers, Philippa buried her face in the crock of his neck, and they just clung to each other, and neither of them said a word. Atem was the one to break the silence when he saw the bite on her shoulder. He broke the hug, but didn't let her go completely. "He's still hurting you isn't he?" He said, as he ran his fingers over the bloody bandage. Philippa took a hold of his hand and put it around her waist, before placing her arms around his neck again, and resting her head on his collarbone and didn't say a word. Atem realised all she wanted right now was for him to hold her, so he tightened his grip again.

Neither of them were sure when that moment ended, but Philippa's eyes suddenly opened and was greeted by a very worried looking Akenkanin. This time he didn't let her sit up. Philippa didn't argue with him, and she was still dizzy. 'Was that real?' She wondered. She hoped so, because it meant she still had a connection to the normal world, she had seen Atem, and if it was really him, it meant that he was ok.

Atem opened his eyes. "Atem?" Yugi said, seeing him stir. Atem sat up slowly, "Thank god. Don't do that, you scared me half to death!" Yugi said, nearly shouting. Atem suddenly remembered, he's blacked out before he'd seen Philippa. "You feel ok?" Yugi asked still worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How long have I been out?" Atem asked.

"About an hour and a half." Yugi answered, looking at his watch. "So what was it?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that the Demon is still after Philippa." Atem stated.

"You saw her." Yugi said. Atem nodded. "Is she alright? Can she get back?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know." Atem replied. "I wasn't with her for very long." That fact tore at his heart, the Demon was hurting her and he couldn't stop him. Yugi could see the pain in his brother's eyes and decided not to question him anymore. Atem was about to get up when Yugi stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?" Yugi said.

"Downstairs." Atem answered.

"I don't think so, you just backed out and scared the life out of me and grandpa." Yugi stated.

"Yugi, I'm fine." Atem insisted.

"Well you're staying put anyway." Yugi said. "I'll be back in a bit." Yugi left the room. Atem thumped back down on the bed again. Philippa was alive, and suffering at the hands of the Demon. Atem wanted to help, but there was nothing he could do. The millennium items were gone, so he had nothing that could link him with the shadow realm. "Philippa." He whispered.

It had been a few hours since Philippa had woken up. Akenkanin let her sit up at last, and she wasn't quite so dizzy. Her shoulder had stopped bleeding and she wasn't so weak. "There is a way for us to get out of here isn't there." Philippa said.

"Haven't we been though this?" Akenkanin said.

"Yeah, and you lied to me." Philippa said. After being with Atem for those few moments, she had more determination than ever. Akenkanin knew she wasn't going to let him get out of this one. "The only reason I lied was because, if the Demon or Zorc or anyone else who is trapped here found out that you had a way to escape, they would certainly try and get though too." Akenkanin said. Philippa could understand where he was coming from. "But what is the way out?" Philippa asked, wanting to know the truth. Akenkanin sighed. "Someone has to love you, and you have to love them in return. It let's you connect with him, although it is only temporarily, you can see and speak with them. If it's strong enough it can open a way back to the normal world. But you can only go though if you have a body to return to, or if you are here body and soul." Akenkanin explained. Now it all made sense, Atem clearly cared about her, heck he had to love her in some way, and that would be enough to get her back to the normal world, they could do it, she could get back.

Chapter 4

It had been a few days since Atem had seen Philippa, and since then, he hadn't seen or heard her once. It had started to worry him, the Demon could have killed her. He quickly dismissed the thought. He had to focus because today was the tag team tournament qualifiers. Joey and Mai had already made it though. Atem and Yugi were on their last match, which they won. But for some reason it had been a bit slower than usual. Yugi knew exactly what it was, and how Atem was feeling, but they hadn't told their friends yet. "We probably should tell them you know." Yugi said. "I mean, she was their friend too." Yugi was right, their friends had a right to know. "Alright, we'll tell them tonight back at the shop." Atem said. Yugi nodded in agreement.

Over all it went quite well, everyone stayed relatively calm. "Right, so how do we get her back?" Joey asked.

"No idea, I don't even know how I was able to see her." Atem answered.

"Well have you tried calling her, like she did with you?" Tea asked.

"Yep, didn't work." Atem answered. He had tried several times, and got no result.

"So what are we gonna do?" Tristan asked.

"Well I think, she can only call me. So if we've got to do anything, we've got to wait until she does. But the problem is I haven't heard or seen her in three days now, and I'm worried." Atem said.

"So we're just gonna wait?" Joey said.

"It's all we can do at the moment." Atem stated. Joey sighed.

Philippa wasn't sure how long she had taken to recover because the light never changed, because it was always dark. She guessed it had to have been around three days. The Demon and Zorc had disappeared. No doubt still fighting each other. Philippa had to see Atem again. "Think you can move?" Akenkanin asked. Philippa nodded. They couldn't stay in one place for too long or they would be found, now that Philippa could move again, they had to. But one villain was already right behind them. "Aknaden!" Akenkanin shouted.

"It's high priest of darkness to you." Aknaden replied. "Hand over the girl and I might leave you be."

"Why did you sell yourself to the shadows?" Akenkanin asked.

"The same reason as you. I wanted the best for my son." Aknaden answered.

"If you really wanted what was best for Seto, you would have considered his feelings. You only did it for yourself" Akenkanin argued. Philippa didn't know what they were talking about, but she guess it had something to do with the how they ended up here. "I don't want to waste my time with you." Aknaden stated. "Get out the way." He stretch out his hand and lighting came out of his fingertips directly at Philippa and Akenkanin. But Philippa knew something like this would be coming, and blocked the attack with her powers. Aknaden growled. "Alright, let's play." Aknaden said. He raised his hand into the air, and black smoke formed around it. When it cleared a black and gold sword with a jagged blade was in his hand. He lunged at Philippa, who gracefully moved out of the way. Aknaden came again, this time Philippa threw him back with her powers. She felt so strong, like her powers were still growing. Aknaden made another attack, this time Philippa went completely on the offensive, kicking his wrist, so the sword went wide, her fist went straight into his face, and she kneed him in the gut. "Where the hell has this come from?" Philippa whispered. She only had a little training, and she was never this good.

"Alright you little brat." Aknaden snarled. Black smoke engulfed him, he smoke rose high in the sky and got bigger and bigger, until it was a little bigger than Bakura's Diabound. The smoke to the shape of a hideous dog type creature, with purple fire seeping through its shape teeth. Philippa ran forward, and almost defied gravity as she leapt over the dogs paw that came sweeping at her. Philippa wasn't sure when she changed, but before she landed on the dogs nose, she was in a royal blue dress, that had a short frilled skirt, a low neck and tied at the back of her neck. The sleeves weren't actually connected to the rest of the dress, and matching flat healed boots finished the outfit. The whole outfit had a silver design, but what scared Philippa the most was the royal blue wings that had appeared on her back. They had silver tips and veins, which made them look terrifying, but beautiful. There was also a sword in her hand, it had a long, thin, blue and silver blade, with a black handle. The whole look matched her claws. Philippa didn't know how, but after a long and dangerous battle, Aknaden was on the ground, unconscious. Philippa looked at Akenkanin, she didn't know it, but she now had dark blue mark on the left hand side of her face, and her eyes had changed from the ocean blue that they normally were to a dangerous royal blue with silver pupils. After a moment they turned back to normal and the mark on her face vanished, but the dress and the wings stayed. Aknaden stirred. "She's a…" He didn't say anymore. Philippa was full of fear. "I'm a what?" Philippa asked. Desperate to know what was happening to her. Aknaden pulled himself to his feet, "Tell me, what am I!" Philippa demanded. But Aknaden was engulfed in black smoke again, and when it cleared, he had vanished. Philippa turned to Akenkanin, "What am I, what happening to me?" She asked him, knowing that he would know something. "I don't know." Akenkanin replied.

"Yes you do know, and I don't want anymore lies!" Philippa said. Akenkanin looked into her eyes, not full of hatred and evil, but full of sadness and fear. "You've inherited a lot of shadow power from your father and uncle, and being here in the shadow realm is just accelerating the growth of your powers." Akenkanin explained. "That's all I know." Philippa sighed, and fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Her powers were dangerous, she was dangerous, if anyone was around her at the wrong time, and they could get hurt, or even killed. The dress and wings vanished and she was back in the jeans and torn shirt she had worn here. She felt tired again and Akenkanin could see that she was tired too. They found another cave and waited for Philippa to regain her strength. Eventually she fell asleep.

It was after midnight, Atem and Yugi were right in front of her. "Atem, Yugi." Philippa said. Yugi didn't stir, but Atem did. "Atem, can you hear me?" Philippa said. Atem sat up.

"I can hear you." He said. "Where are you?"

"In front of you." Philippa said. She reached out a hand to touch him, but it passed straight through him.

"Philippa, are you still there?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Philippa answered. "You can't see me though can you." Atem shook his head.

"Do you know what's going on?" He asked.

"Not really." Philippa replied. "All I know is that you're my only like with world for some reason."

"Yugi heard you before." Atem stated.

"I don't know about that." Philippa answered.

"We'll get you out of there, I promise." Atem said.

"Don't promise that." Philippa said.

"Why not. Philippa, we want you back, and I'm not going to leave you to get tortured by the bastard Demon you're meant to call your father. I care about you alright, and once I get you back, I'm not going to let you go again." Atem stated. His words melted Philippa's heart. But she knew that if she did come back, she would only put him in danger. "Atem, it's much deeper now. I'm Zorcs niece." Philippa stated. Atem's eyes widened. He knew she was related to Zorc, because the Demon was, but he didn't know that she was that closely related to him. "Understand me now." Philippa said.

"Yes, but that's not going to stop me from helping you." Atem replied. Philippa desperately wanted to hug him, but she couldn't.

"I love you." She said. Suddenly she found herself back in the shadow realm.

"Philippa, are you still there?" Atem called quietly. He didn't get any reply, and he knew that she was back in the shadow realm. Those last few words that she had said to him rang in his mind. 'She loves me? That's what she said?' Atem sighed. 'I love you too Philippa, and I'm going to keep my promise.'

As morning came Atem had an idea. 'For Ra's sake, why hadn't I thought of this before' Yugi knew that look.

"What's the new idea?" he asked.

"Marik and Ishisu." Atem answered. It was still quite early, but it would be mid-afternoon in Egypt. So they called them straight away. "Hey Yugi, hey Atem, how's it going?" Marik asked.

"Not how we expected it." Atem answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Marik asked.

"You're gonna like this one." Atem said. "Zorc's half human, half demon niece." There was quite a long pause.

"Say that one more time." Marik said.

"Zorc's half human, half demon niece." Atem repeated.

"You are joking." Marik said.

"No." Atem replied.

"Where the hell did you pick her up from, and more to the point, where is she now?"

"Picked her up when I got kidnapped by the demon last autumn, and now she's in the shadow realm and I intend to get her back." Atem answered. Again there was a long pause. "I've known you lot get into adventures, but this is just the cherry on top." Marik said. "Right we need to talk to Ishisu." There was a few minuets before Ishisu was on the other end of the phone line. Atem explained what had happened, and by the time he had finished both Marik and Ishisu understood. "It's not Philippa I'm worried about. My concern is that we risk letting the Demon and/or Zorc out as well." Ishisu said.

"I understand, but I'm not just going to leave Philippa in the shadow realm." Atem stated.

"Alright, look, we'll come to you. We'll try and work this out." Ishisu said.

Chapter 5 

Marik and Ishisu arrived a few days later. Joey, Tea, Tristan, and their other friends had also come round. To the surprise of quite a few of them Serenity had come too. She had been quite upset when Philippa got lost to the shadow realm. "If you're going to get Philippa back, I want to help." She stated. There was no way any of them could argue with that. Ishisu was talking to Atem.

"I understand Pharaoh, but the risk still stands, Zorc could very well try and escape the shadow realm too." Ishisu stated.

"Hey we've taken him out once before, we can do it again, and more to the point, we ain't leaving a friend in the shadow realm." Joey said. Ishisu sighed, she knew that she weren't going to be able to talk them out of this one. "There may be another way. The millennium items were like a door way to the shadow realm." Ishisu said.

"But they're gone, unless we're going to find a way to bring them back, we can scratch that idea." Bakura said.

"The millennium items themselves are gone, but the millennium tome, the spell book that holds the spells that created the millennium items still exists." Marik stated.

"So, we're gonna make new millennium items?" Joey said.

"No, the millennium tome also holds many other powerful spells, one of which will open a door to the shadow realm." Ishisu explained.

"Wait, you mean Philippa can get back through that." Tristan said.

"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that. Some has to go into the shadow realm and get her. Philippa is a creature of the shadow realm, and the door won't let her through on her own." Ishisu explained.

"Ok, so who's gonna go to get her?" Joey asked.

"I'll go." Atem said straight away. The others knew instantly that they weren't going to be able to talk him out of it.

"Well I'm coming with you." Joey said.

"Count the rest of us in." Tristan said. The others all nodded in agreement

"One little problem there, only people that have been to the shadow realm or played a shadow game can enter." Marik said.

"Well that's me, Atem, Yugi and does Bakura count too?" Joey asked.

"Yes." Ishisu answered.

"So how are we actually going to get in to the shadow realm?" Bakura asked.

"Well the millennium tome is in Egypt. So you're going to have to come back with us." Marik said.

"You lot had better be careful, you understand me." Grandpa said.

One week later

"Who'd have thought we'd be back here again." Joey said, they were standing outside the collapsed tome where Atem had earned his own body. "This way everyone." Ishisu said. She lead them to the side, were a wall was still standing. It was covered in Egyptian markings, drawings and hieroglyphics. "I thought everything had been destroyed, that was the idea of it anyway." Atem said.

"I don't know." Ishisu replied. "Only you can release it." The others were all rather confused. Atem whispered something under his breath, and the wall started to glow. The others covered their eyes as it started to shine brightly. Atem stayed where he was, and a small block appeared to move out of the wall. Atem took hold of it, and the glow faded. "What was that?" Yugi asked. He looked at what Atem was holding in his hands. It was large brown book, with gold rimes and a wajet eye on the front. "How did you do that?" Joey asked.

"I put it there, it should have been destroyed when the tome collapsed, but for some reason it wasn't." Atem explained.

"Isn't that a pretty obvious hiding place?" Tea said.

"Sometime the best place to hide is in plain sight." Atem answered.

"Come, we need to find a save place to open the door to the shadow realm." Ishisu said. She lead them to a small cave, not to far away. Atem opened the millennium tome, and for the first time, he was having second thoughts about this. It didn't take him long to find the right spell. "You are sure about this aren't you Pharaoh?" Ishisu asked. Atem took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright, lets do this." Joey said.

"I'm coming too." Marik said.

"I don't think so Marik." Ishisu said.

"Look, he's going to need every guy he can get his hands on." Marik said. "I've played several shadow games so I can go."

"But you don't even know Philippa." Joey stated.

"I'm just worried about you lot." Marik stated. Ishisu sighed, she knew her brother, and she knew that there was no way he was going to back down from this. "You had better come back in one piece." She said. "That goes for all of you."

"Yeah be careful in there." Tristan said. Atem pasted the Millennium Tome to Ishisu, and Joey, Yugi, Barkura and Marik stood by Atem. Ishisu started chanting the spell, and black fire surrounded Atem and the others until they could no longer be seen through it. "Now what?" Tea asked.

"Now we wait." Ishisu answered.

'Just be careful ok guys.' Tea thought.

As the fire cleared, Atem and the others stared at there new surroundings. The sky was blood red, it was dark and cold. "Come on." Atem said. The fire had left a ring around where they were standing, "We need to be back here to get home." Atem stated. Everything was quite, too quite. "So where do we start this place is huge." Bakura said.

"Guess anywhere's as good anywhere." Joey said. It would be like looking for a needle in a hay stake, but Atem was determined to find Philippa. Then he had idea, he called to her in his mind. 'Philippa, can you hear me?' There was a few moments before he got a reply. 'Atem, where are you?' He heard in his head.

"Atem are you Ok?" Yugi asked.

"Hold on a sec, I can hear her." Atem replied.

"Huh?" Marik said.

"He's Philippa's link to the normal world." Yugi stated.

'We're in the shadow realm, looking for you, do you know where you are?' Atem thought

'I told you not to come for me.' Philippa's voice said.

'And I didn't listen. So now that we're here, where going get you out.' Atem replied. Yugi, Marik, Bakura and Joey were all staring at Atem. "I know where she is." He said. They set off at a run, Atem was the only one who had any idea where they were going, they could easily get lost amongst the black rocks. "Well now this is a reunion isn't it." A dark voice said from behind them. The group turned and saw two of their greatest enemies. The Yami Marik and Yami Bakura. "Long time no see Pharaoh." Yami Marik said.

"We don't have time to play with you, so if you don't mind, stay off our backsides." Joey said.

"We know what you're here for, and let me tell you, you'll never get out of the shadow realm with your souls intact." Bakura said. The normal Marik and Bakura stepped forward, "You guys go find Philippa, we'll meet you back at the circle." Bakura said.

"Are you guys sure?" Yugi asked. Marik and Bakura nodded.

"Be careful, and make sure you win. I don't want to lose anymore friends to the shadows." Atem said.

"We'll be fine." Marik said. He, Yugi and Joey ran on ahead "Alright you fiends. It's time you answered for what you did back in the normal world!" Marik shouted.

"This should be fun." Yami Bakura said.

"Here, you're going to need these." Yami Marik said. At first the normal Marik and Bakura didn't know what they meant, but when a duel disk appeared on each of their arms they understood. They both pulled out their decks and placed them in the duel disk.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Chapter 6

Joey, Atem and Yugi ran across the shadow realm. 'Philippa where are you?' Atem asked in his mind.

"Get down!" Someone shouted. The boys duck down, and a giant hand with long sharp claws narrowly misses them. They swing round, and saw that Zorc had swooped in out of nowhere. He was about to come in for the kill, when something far smaller, dived in and smashed Zorc in the side of the head with such force, it nearly sent him over. They group couldn't get a clear glimpse of it until it landed in front of them, protectively. It was a person, "Philippa!" Atem shouted recognising her instantly. She looked terrifyingly pretty in the blue dress, "What's happened to her?" Joey wondered. He didn't get any reply from either of his friends. "You're getting on my nerves." Zorc hissed.

"I've got a knack for that." Philippa replied.

"You'll regret it when I'm do with you." Zorc hissed. The fight was brutal, with neither Zorc nor Philippa backing down. But Zorc had the upper had from the beginning because of his size. Philippa was smashed into the ground so hard, a creator formed around where she had landed. Atem realised that she was down for the count, and activated his duel disk, "Slifer, Obelisk, Ra, attack!" He shouted. The Egyptian gods attack Zorc head on, which caught him off guard, and sent him flying. Atem ran to Philippa, and turned her over, resting her head in his arm. He was shocked by the change in her, the mark on the side of her face, the wings, and the dress. Akenkanin was about to run over but then he saw his son. 'If I show myself, he'll never leave without me, but there is no way I can return to the normal world. I'm sorry Atem.' He thought. Philippa was completely out cold, she had several wounds, and she looked like she had a broken arm. The mark that was on the left of her face had vanished. Atem scooped her up, he'd done it, he'd got her back, but now they had to get out of her. Zorc stirred in his almost unconscious state, which caused the group to turn and run back in the direct of Marik and Bakura's duel with the Yamis.

When they got there the two yamis were on the ground unconscious. "They must have won." Joey said. Atem nodded, and the group ran back to the circle. Bakura and Marik were already there. "Don't think this is over." A dangerous voice said. It was the Demon, he dived in and tried to grab Philippa. Atem moved just in time, the Demon turned and was about to make another attack, but a dark purple blast, closely followed by a ball of fire sent him flying. It was Joey's red eyes black dragon, and Yugi's cures of dragon. "Thanks." Atem said.

"You won't get away Pharaoh." Zorc shouted. Atem, Yugi and Joey ran towards the circle. Zorc was just millimetres away, but somehow the black fire stopped him. The last the group heard was an angry roar, before they found themselves back in the normal world. Serenity ran forward, and flung her arms around her brother. "Chill out sis, I'm fine." Joey said. Atem walked over to Ishisu. "This is her?" She asked Atem nodded. "We'll get her some medical attention." Ishisu stated.

They all got back in the cars that they had arrived in, and went to the nearest town. They had to sneak in, because if someone saw a girl with Demon wings, it would cause a riot. They got into a small building on the outskirts, that Marik and Ishisu used when they need to do some studying in the valley of kings. Atem put Philippa in the small bedroom, and Ishius brought in a first aid kit. Atem wasted no time in treating her. It soon came to his attention that her breathing was heavy and uneven. He placed a hand on her forehead, to feel that she was rather hot. "Shit." Atem cursed under his breath. He knew that when she had fevers, she really got hot. After what happened when they escaped from that fortress, Atem hated to think how bad this could get. He tried to wake her up, but she was still knocked out. He knew that he couldn't give her any medicine, because she wasn't human, and it could only make things worse. So he ended up just placing a cool wet rag on her forehead. It seemed weak, but it was all he could do right now. "Pharaoh let me take care of her, you're tired after being in the shadow realm." Ishisu said.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Atem said. Ishisu place her hand over his. "Honestly Ishisu, I'm fine." Atem said. He wasn't as bad as he could be, he'd come out of shadow games a lot worse than this. Ishisu left, and Atem watched over Philippa. He tried to wake her every now and then, but it didn't work.

As it started getting dark, Atem started to feel tired, he didn't know when he fell asleep, but when he woke up, he felt a hand trembling in his. He looked up and saw Philippa with a painful expression on her face, she was also crying in her sleep. "Philippa." Atem said, shaking her shoulders "Philippa." he called again. The mark appeared on her face again. "Philippa!" Atem said, nearly shouting. Philippa's eyes snapped open. Her normal ocean blue, had been replaced by a royal blue with silver pupils. Atem gasped, startled by the change. Philippa was panting, sweat ran down her face, that nightmare was so real. The sight of Atem calmed her down a little. She suddenly pulled herself up, and flung her unbroken arm around Atem's neck, Atem was taken by surprise, but returned the hug. Tears were still streaming down Philippa's face. "What are you crying for, you're safe now." Atem said comfortingly. Philippa just buried her face in his chest. "You're back with us now, there's nothing to be scared of." Atem stated softly. Philippa still didn't reply. 'What happened to her in the shadow realm, they've damaged her this much. She use to be stronger than this, how can a nightmare scare her this much?' Atem wondered. He just held her tightly and waited for her to calm down. When he pulled away, the mark on her face had vanished, and her eyes were back to normal. Atem stroked her face with the back of his hand. "It's alright." He said, as he wiped away any remaining tears. Philippa took a deep breath, "Umm, I don't know if you know the answer to this. But what's with the wings and dress?" Atem asked. Philippa realised that she was still wearing the blue dress that appeared on her when she was in battle. "Huh, oh, hold on." Philippa said. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The wings sank into her back and the dress was replaced with the torn shirt and jeans that she had been wearing the day she fell into the shadow realm. "I don't know." Philippa answered. Atem could tell that she was still a bit panicked after her nightmare. "I'm sorry I…" Philippa started but Atem cut her off.

"It's alright. But what scared you that much?" Atem asked. Philippa fell silent again. "You can tell me." Atem said.

"I can't control my powers all the time, I saw myself literally explode, and…and…it kill you and your friends." Philippa said, just above a whisper, tears formed him her eyes again. Atem took her in his arms. "It's Ok, it was only a dream." He said.

"I just hope it stays that way." Philippa said.

"Why wouldn't it?" Atem asked.

"My dreams have become real before." Philippa replied, remembering how she had dreamed about the duel with the demon, and then it came true. Atem started thinking, he and Yugi had been known to have nightmares that become real. 'She saw us die.' Atem thought, a lump got caught in his throat, not so much about himself, but his friend and Philippa. 'No it was just a nightmare, nothing more, nothing less.' He assured himself. He placed a hand on Philippa forehead again, she still had a fever. He lay her down again, and placed a fresh and cool rag on her head. But never once let go of Philippa's hand. She wanted him to stay, and keep her safe, because this was the first time she had felt safe since she and Atem had duelled the Demon. "You shouldn't have come for me." Philippa said.

"Why not?" Atem asked.

"You know better than anyone, how dangerous the shadow realm is." Philippa replied.

"Well I wasn't going to leave you there." Atem said. Philippa knew that she couldn't win an argument with him, she never had been able to. So she simply said, "Thank you." Atem smiled. He leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on her cheek, which surprised both of them. "Sorry." Atem said, his cheeks blushed a dark red, as he suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Don't be." Philippa replied, and tightened her grip on his hand.

Chapter 7 

As morning broke, Tea came into Philippa's room. She was still and asleep and Atem had fallen asleep again too, with his head resting on the edge of the bed, and a hand still holding Philippa's. "Atem." Tea said softly, while shaking his shoulder and stoking his free hand. Atem opened his sleepy eyes. "Oh, morning Tea." He said.

"Morning. You Ok?" Tea asked. Atem nodded. He stretched out his arms and back, he ached after being in an acquired position for most of the night. He looked over at the sleeping Philippa, and felt her forehead. Her temperature had come down, but she was still a little warm. He refreshed he rag, and placed it on her head again. "How is she?" Tea asked.

"Better than last night." Atem answered. Tea saw the dark circles under his eyes, and knew that he was tired.

"Do you want me to look after her for a bit?" Tea offered. Atem really did feel tired now, and this was Tea, he could trust her with his life. "Sure?" Atem asked. Tea nodded. Atem thanked her and went out the room. It didn't take him long to fall asleep in the room across the hall. He got a few hours sleep, before Yugi woke him up so the group could discuss how they were going to get home. They would have to wait until Philippa had fully recovered, getting the flight shouldn't be a problem.

That evening Atem went back to Philippa. She was awake, but Ishisu said she was asleep when she left about 15 minuets ago. Atem also noticed the tear tracks down her face. "It was just another nightmare, I'm fine." Philippa said. Atem knew the way she said 'I'm fine' and whenever she said it like that, he knew something was wrong. "Philippa I know what you're worried about, but it's just a dream." Atem stated, maybe a little too strongly.

"It wouldn't be the first time my nightmares have become real. Last time it did, I ended up in the shadow realm, and you nearly ended up coming with me." Philippa replied.

"Look, what ever happens, I'm not going to let anything hurt you or any of our friends." Atem stated.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Philippa asked.

"I'm managed through all the other adventures, what's to say I can't on this one too, that is, if it is even going to happen." Atem said. Philippa looked down at the sling her broken arm was in. Atem cupped her cheek and made her look him in the eyes. "I've just got you back, and I don't intend to lose you for anything again." His words made Philippa's heart melt, and she smiled for the first time since she had fallen into the shadow realm. Atem moved forward, Philippa didn't object. He was gazing into her eyes, and stroking her cheek with his thumb. "What?" Philippa asked,

"You're beautiful." Were Atem's only words. Philippa found herself blushing, a boy had never called her beautiful before.

"I wish." Philippa replied.

"No you are." Atem stated. He moved even closer to her, and put his arm around her waist. Philippa gazed into his violet eyes, and Atem leaned forwards. He gently pulled her face with the hand that was cupping her cheek to meet his. He paused less than an inch from her, a wave of disappointment coursed through her when he stopped, they were so close. But her disappointment was banished when Atem's lips met hers. Philippa returned the kiss without hesitation. 'At last.' She thought. His kiss was beautiful, soft and lazy, neither of them wanted it to end, but it had to due to lack of air. Atem's forehead rested on hers, he couldn't feel the heat from her fever anymore. There was a long silence, eventually Atem broke it, "You'd better go back to sleep, we plan to head home tomorrow if you're feeling better." He said. He was about to get up and leave when Philippa grabbed his jacket, stopping him from standing up. Atem sighed before moving forward and placing another tender kiss on her lips. He lay her down with his lips still on hers. Philippa moved her broken arm so it was comfortable, and caressed his neck with her free hand. Atem broke the kiss, and started placing soft kisses on her cheek. He was about to leave when Philippa stopped him again. "Stay." She said just above a whisper. Atem stared at her, 'She's been in the shadow realm, it no surprise that she needs some love.' Atem thought. "Alright, hold on." He said. He sat up just enough to take his jacket off, he also kicked his shoes off, and lay down on her right side, so he wouldn't hurt her broken arm. He pulled her close and her head rested on his chest, the first thing that she felt was his warmth, and then his heart beat. Atem put one arm around her waist, and took her free hand in his. They were asleep before too long, and Philippa didn't have a single nightmare.

"Good to have you back." Grandpa said. As they came in the door of the game shop "Everything go ok?" He asked just to be sure. "If it hadn't we wouldn't all be here." Yugi said.

"True, I'm just glad you're all safe. I do worry when you go off on these adventures." Grandpa said.

The rest of the group came round the following morning. The only thing Joey wanted to do was duel, and as usual, he lost. "Oh man, come on!" He said.

"What's the score now?" Tristan asked,

"No idea stopped counting ages ago." Tea said. Philippa couldn't help but giggle, she had missed silly little things like this so much. "Hey Philippa think you can take him out?" Joey asked.

"I don't know." Philippa replied, she'd never duelled Yugi before. Atem had picked her deck up the day they had duelled the Demon. So she took it out of her pocket and placed it in her dueldisk. The duel was close with both Yugi and Philippa down to less than 200 life points each.

Yugi LP 150

Philippa LP 100

"Oh man, this is tense." Joey said. Neither player had a particular advantage, but Yugi's swords of revealing light would wear off this turn. Philippa only had two cards in her hand but she could bring out a high level monster and finish Yugi's monster, then next turn, hopefully, she could finish him off, but what bothered her was his facedown card. "I tribute my Dark Crusader, to summon, Prime Material Dragon."

(Prime Material Dragon, light, level 6, dragon, ATK 2400, DEF 2000)

"I attack dark magician girl." Philippa stated. Yugi's life points dropped to 50.

'Good thing I had that dark magician in the gave yard giving Dark Magician girl that power boost, or she would have had me.' Yugi thought. Philippa looked at the one card left in her hand. "I set one card face down and end my turn." She said.

Yugi LP 50

Philippa LP 100

Yugi drew his card, "Sorry Philippa but this duel ends this turn." He stated. "I start with my face down, The Dark Revenge magic card, with this I can play half my life points and summon a dark attribute monster from my graveyard that's level is equal to or less than a monster you have on the field." Yugi explained. His life points went down to 25, "So welcome back, Dark Magician girl." Yugi said. "Don't forget her effect, she gains an extra 300 attack points, because dark magician is still in the graveyard. Next I play the Dark Magic Tome, this gives dark magician girl another 500 points." Yugi stated. Dark magician girls attack points went up to 2800

'If he attacks I can win this.' Philippa thought.

"Oh and don't think I've forgotten about your face down, I play mystical space typhoon, this destroys it." Yugi explained. That was it, he had won, Dark magician girl attacked and Philippa life points his zero. She let out a sigh. Yugi wiped away a few beads of sweat from his forehead. "And I thought Joey could put me on the ropes." Yugi said.

"You should go in for a few leagues." Joey said.

"I wouldn't cope with the pressure." Philippa said.

"Well you coped with Yugi, and the Demon." Joey said.

"And lost on both occasions." Philippa pointed out.

"Hey you put up one heck of fight, and there aren't many people that can put people like Yugi on the ropes like that." Joey stated. Atem was leaning against the wall, he smiled at her. She was back, not just in the flesh, but in the mind too. She was just enjoying being with her friends again, and he wasn't going to let anyone take that from her again.

Atem walked in to the living room, with two mugs hot chocolate. "Here." He said as he passed one to Philippa.

"Thanks." Philippa replied. Atem sat down on the sofa next to her, and place an arm across her shoulders. Still being careful of her broken arm (Which was now out of the sling.) and her shoulder with the bite on it. Philippa shuffled closer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. "So are we gonna tell them about this?" Philippa asked.

"Na, they'll work it out soon enough. Joey already knows, and I wouldn't be surprised if Yugi and Grandpa already knew too." Atem said. Yugi and grandpa were actually over hearing everything. "Told you, pay up." Yugi whispered. Grandpa growled, and placed 500 yen in Yugi's hand. Atem and Philippa didn't notice that they were there, so the just talked and drank their hot chocolate. Atem thought things would be almost perfect now, he had everything he could ask for, until that night.

Philippa woke up with a scream, her eyes changed to the royal blue and silver, and the china vase on the chest of draws across the room shattered. Philippa looked around the room, then at the smashed pieces of the vase, then her hands. "What's happening to me?" She whispered. Atem came into the room.

"Philippa are you alright?" He asked. One look at her eyes and he knew she wasn't. He didn't like it when her eyes turned royal blue, for some reason, it made him feel scared. But when Philippa saw him they changed back to normal. She tried to fight back the tears, but they eventually ran down her face, she was scared. Scared of herself, of what she could do, and there would be no way for her to stop it. Atem walked over to her and was going to embrace her, when she placed a hand on his chest, stopping him from coming closer. He looked at her with a confused face. "I don't want to hurt you." She mumbled.

"Philippa, I'm not scared." Atem replied, not 100% true, but he wasn't just going to leave Philippa like this. Her hand had dropped to her side, and Atem quickly put his arms around her before she could stop him. He wanted this too. He wanted to let her know that it was ok, Yugi watched briefly from just outside the door. Grandpa came down the hall to see what was going on, but Yugi shoed him away. "It's Ok, Atem's got it." Yugi said. Both of them left Atem and Philippa alone.

"Look Philippa, I will tell you this as many times as you need me to. I won't let anything happen to you or our friends." Atem stated. Philippa buried her face in the crock of his neck. Atem wiped way the last tear that rolled down her cheek, put a hand under her chin, and lifted her face towards his. Their lips met, and the last trace of fear that Philippa was feeling was long gone. She brought her hand up and sank her fingers into his hair, making him deepen the kiss.

Atem stayed with her for the rest of the night, and in the morning, Atem was keen to get Philippa out of the shop. As usual Philippa couldn't win an argument with Atem, and they went into town. Everything went surprisingly smoothly, but Atem could easily tell that she was being careful. "Why are you so worried?" He asked.

"I smashed a vase without even touching it last night." Philippa replied.

"Look that's nothing." Atem said.

"What are you on about, God knows what I could destroy next, and I won't even know how." Philippa argued, she was going to win this one. But Atem didn't give up. "They're shadow powers aren't they." Atem said. Philippa nodded. "They take time to learn to control. I brought down three thirty foot tall statues when I first got mine." Atem stated. Philippa's eyes widened. She knew he had shadow magic, which he never really used, but he hadn't told her much about his past or his powers. "Trust me, I know how to deal with them." Atem said. Philippa sighed. She trusted Atem, and she knew he would help her through this.

Chapter 8 

Over the next few weeks, things did get better. Although Philippa kept having nightmares, she didn't wake up screaming every night. Her powers had also become more controlled. Although there were odd times when things would go flying across the room. Atem had actually had her practising with them, from his experience, practising with them, was the best way to control them.

Soon the World Tag Team tournament started, and the entire group had gone along to see the action. The stadium was completely packed. The first match was a pair from the USA against Joey and Mia. After about 15 turns Joey and Mia won. "Round two, here we come." Joey said. Atem and Yugi's duel was also on that day, which they won against a pair from Australia. The second round matches wouldn't start till tomorrow, so everyone headed home. "The ones I'm worried about are those twin sisters from England." Mia stated.

"The Pettit twins?" Joey said. "They'll be a piece of cake."

"Don't be so sure Joey, I've seen the way those two play, and it isn't exactly as pretty as they look." Mia stated.

"Weren't they top in the UK qualifiers?" Yugi asked.

"If not they would have been pretty close." Atem said, "They had made mince meat of the pair from France today."

"Hey Philippa how'd you get on? I saw you beat some guy, after Joey's Mia's match." Yugi said. There had been lots of other duels between lots of people throughout the day. "Yeah, he was pretty good actually." Philippa replied. "Got a good trade off him too."

The Second round was also easy for Atem, Yugi, Mia and Joey. The third round was also on the same day, and Joey and Mia were up against the Pettit twins.

Joey LP 300, Mia LP 500

Georgina LP 1500, Melissa LP 1700

'Man, Mia and Atem weren't kidding, this two are as bad as the paradox brothers, minus the bold head, the bad outfits, and the rhyming habit.' Joey thought. "Alright, I'm not giving up." Joey said as he drew his card. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna sacrifice all three of my monsters, to summon Gilfread the lightning." Joey stated.

(Light, Level 8, warrior, ATK 2800, DEF 2000)

"And since I sacrificed three monsters, I can destroy every monster on your side of the field." All of Georgina's and Melissa's monsters were destroyed. "Now that there out of the way, I'm gonna attack you Melissa directly." Joey stated.

"Hold it, I got this, The half or nothing trap card. Here's how it works, you either half the attack of your monster or cancel the attack." Melissa stated. Joey growled.

"Fine, I'll half my monsters attack." Joey stated.

"And this is where things get nasty." Georgina said. "I play my trap card, Weaklings end. This card means you can't attack with any monster that has less than 2000 attack points."

"And both these traps have a continuous effect." Melissa added.

"Man talk out about a tough combo." Tristan said.

"They're gonna need a monster with at least 4000 attack points just to attack." Tea stated.

"How the hell are they gonna get out of this one?" Tristain said.

"Come on Joey!" Serenity shouted.

"Ok, it's my turn." Georgina stated. "I'll just place a monster in defence mode and end my turn."

'We've gotta watch that face down monster, if I remember right Georgina's got a Marshmallon. That will hit me for 1000 points if I attack it.' Joey thought.

"Alright, I draw." Mia said. "I tribute my Harpy Chick to summon Harpy's pet dragon.

(Harpy's pet dragon, wind, level 6, dragon, ATK 2000)

"Next I play elegant Egotist, this let's me tribute my harpy lady, to summon Harpy lady sisters."

(Harpy lady sisters, wind, level 5, winged beast, ATK 1950)

"Now that I have three harpies on my field, my dragons attack points go up to 2900."

"Like this is getting you anywhere." Georgina scoffed.

"Oh trust me hun, one of you is about to get blown away, with this, my face down, Call Of The Haunted. This means I can bring back the harpy I tribute earlier." Harpy's pet dragon's attack went up to 3200. "Get ready for some déjà vu. I've got another elegant egotist. Bring out another harpy sisters." (A.N. It's three monsters, but its one card.) "This brings my dragons attack points up to 3800."

"You're still a few points short." Melissa said.

"But I got one more card. The field spell Harpy's hunting ground. This takes the attack points of all wind monster up by 500." Mia stated.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Georgina shouted.

"This might just win the match." Yugi said.

"Let's hope so, I doubt I'll take much more of this tension." Tristan replied.

"Come on guys." Tea said.

"Now, I attack Melissa directly." Mia stated. Melissa screamed and her life points hit zero.

Joey LP 300, Mia LP 500

Georgina LP 1500, Melissa LP 0

Georgina drew her card. 'Damn.' She thought. "I end my turn." 'They can't get through my monster if this dog of a duellist Joey tries to he'll be out of the game.'

"I draw." Joey said. "Yes! I play the magic card, swords of reviling light, this stops you from attacking and it flips all monster that are face down on your field face up." Georgina growled. As Joey had suspected it was the Marshmallon.

(Marshmallon, light, level 3, fairy, ATK 300, DEF 500)

"It doesn't matter, because he can't be destroyed by battle." Goergina said.

"I know that, which is why I've got this. Big Bang shot. I equip it to my Gilfread the Lightning, which means he now deals damage equal to the difference between my monster's attack points and your monsters defence points." Joey stated. "Time to wrap this duel up, Gilfread bring the curtain down on this duel." Georgina's life points hit 0. Joey and Mia let out a sigh of relief.

"Man talk about a long day." Joey said as they walked out of the stadium.

"Hey no letting up yet, we got round four and the quarter finals tomorrow." Yugi said. "If you last that long."

"And who said we can't." Joey replied.

"I was only teasing Joey." Yugi said defensively. As they walked home it started raining.

"What is with this freak weather." Tristan said. It was mid March, but it still felt like winter. They all ran into Joey's house.

"Hey dad, I'm home!" Joey called. No response. There was a note on the table saying, _gone with the lads for a curry, fish fingers are in the oven. _"Oh well." Joey said. They all stayed to watch a movie and wait for the rain to stop. By which time, it was nearly 10 pm. "Just as well we called Grandpa." Yugi said. Serenity had fallen asleep on Tristan's shoulder.

"Isn't she cute." He said.

"Don't get any funny ideas." Joey warned. Philippa did her best to hide her grin.

"Want me to take her upstairs?" Tristan offered. Joey looked like he was going to explode.

"Chill out man I was only offering to help!" Tristan said defensively.

"Yeah right." Joey replied. He took Serenity from him and carried her up to the spare room.

"Man I really thought he was gonna rip my head off then." Tristan said.

"Well after saying something as stupid as that, I'm not surprised." Atem replied.

"Yeah good point." Tristan said. "It's fun getting him worked up though." Atem couldn't hold in the small snigger. It was still raining outside. Philippa was gazing out of the window, with a weird look on her face. "You alright?" Atem asked.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine." Philippa replied. Atem knew instantly that something was off because of the way she said. 'I'm fine.'

"Come on spill it." Atem ordered.

"I said I'm fine." Philippa replied.

"Even you must know that you're a bad liar. I know when something's off with you." Atem stated.

"It's nothing Atem, really." Philippa said. Atem just looked at her. Philippa sighed she'd lost the argument again. "Something just feels off." Philippa said.

"What feels off?" Atem asked.

"I don't know." Philippa replied.

"How long have you been feeling it?" Atem asked.

"Since it started raining." Philippa replied. Atem frowned, and looked out of the window at the rain.

Chapter 9

Yugi, Atem and Philippa ended up walking home in the pouring rain. Being outside in the rain only made Philippa more aware of that off feeling. Just as the came onto the street, her head started feeling weird. They passed a car and the alarm suddenly set off. They all jump back, Philippa let out a groan of annoyance. Atem chuckled. "Don't worry about it come on." He said.

"How did you manage with them?" Philippa asked.

"You do eventually get the hang of it." Atem said. Just then her head started hurting. This wasn't the first time this has happened, Atem use to have these when he was a kid, and he knew how horrible they could be. He gripped Philippa's shoulder. "You got it?" He asked. Philippa shock her head. "Alright, give it to me." Atem told her. He placed one hand on either side of her face and closed his eyes to concentrate. He could feel the shadow power moving into him. But it didn't seem to be helping. Atem took as much as he could, but Philippa's head was still full of pain. "Yugi you need to get out of here." Atem told him. Yugi did as he was told, he hated leaving Philippa in that state, and Atem the only one to help her, but Atem was the only one who could help her.

'There's got to being something else causing this. This isn't just a burst like normal.' Atem placed his hands on either side of Philippa's face again. "What are you doing?" Philippa asked.

"Philippa listen, I just need you to trust me, this is probably only going to make it worse, but I need to know what we're dealing with here." Philippa wasn't really sure what he meant, but she trusted Atem. He was right though, her head started to hurt even more, but Atem knew what he was doing. It didn't take him long to find it. Two huge beings with a hideous faces jumped out at him. He jumped back and let go of Philippa's face. "What is it?" She asked. Atem already knew what it was.

"It's the demon and Zorc." He said, his voice full of fear, anger and worry.

"What?" Philippa said. Atem was stumped at this point, he did have a way to get Zorc and the demon out of her head, but not that couldn't hurt Philippa in the process. "How are they…" Philippa's question was cut off by a huge burst of pain, which made her scream. Atem took hold of her face again. Philippa wasn't sure what happened next, but she and Atem were in a dark place. Two creatures emerged from the darkness, both of which Atem and Philippa had hoped they'd seen the last of, the Demon and Zorc.

"I don't think I'll ever understand how you can feel the way you do about her Pharaoh. She is my niece after all." Zorc stated.

"She's better than you though. Too bad you're not going to get the chance to find out." Atem replied. He pulled his deck from his pocket. He took hold of Philippa's wrist and pulled her behind him. "Don't think about it Pharaoh, remember we are feeding off her energy and her powers. If you unleash a monster, you could destroy her mind from the inside." The demon said. Atem gasped. "Just as well I got a better idea." Philippa said.

"Philippa?" Atem said.

"Bring something out, something that can take them out, hit them when I give you the signal." Philippa said

"What signal?" Atem asked.

"You won't miss it." Philippa replied. The next thing Atem knew Philippa's eyes were the royal blue and silver, she had the mark on her face, the royal blue dress had replaced her cloths, and she had the wings coming out of her shoulder blades. The sword appeared in her hand and she ran forward. Atem pulled the God cards out of his deck, but didn't summon them yet. If summoning monster could hurt Philippa, he wanted them to be out for a little time as possible. Atem couldn't really follow what was going on, because they were all moving very fast. But as soon as Philippa dived out of the way, Zorc and the demon bashed heads, "Now!" Philippa shouted. And dived out of the way, Atem held the god cards up, and they started to glow. The gods appeared, "Slifer, Obelisk, Ra, attack!" Atem ordered. The gods attacked, and the demon disappeared. Zorc also vanished, but before he did Atem and Philippa both heard, "I will get my revenge Pharaoh, and my Niece's power will be mine. There was a flash of violet light before Zorc vanished. "What was that?" Philippa asked. Atem looked at her, she was still wearing the dress, but the mark on her face was gone and her eyes were back to normal. Before Atem could answer, Philippa gave a violent shudder, and fell forward. Atem caught her, and Atem cancelled his spell and they were back on the street. Philippa was still twitching and shuddering. The mark appeared on her face again. "Philippa, can you hear me?" Atem called. But the only response that he got was a yell of pain from Philippa. He didn't want to go inside her head again, he'd probably done enough damage when he was in there a second ago. He gripped her hand, to his surprise she gripped his hand in return. "Philippa, come on." Atem said. Philippa eyes opened a little. They were royal blue again

"What's happening to me?" She asked just above a whisper, her eyes full fear. The mark and her eyes started glowing. Now Atem feared the worst. This happened to him once, and it nearly ended in disaster. "Hey Atem what's goin' on? You would have thought there was a full scale disco out here." Joey said, as he Tristan and Tea ran down the street towards him. Something hit Atem, Philippa's nightmares, was this what she dreamed. Atem careful put her down, and ran towards his friends. "You guys have to leave, now." Atem stated.

"Why, don't you need some help, from the looks things Philippa sure does." Tristan stated.

"Do you guys trust me?" Atem asked.

"Of course." Tea replied.

"Then get away from here, I don't know how this is gonna turn out, but I need to know that rest of you are safe." Atem stated.

"But what about you?" Tea asked.

"Just get out of this area." Atem said, as he turned back to Philippa.

"But Atem…" Tea started but Atem didn't let her finish.

"Just get out of here." Atem said. He pulled Philippa up so her head was against his chest. Atem looked up and saw his friends heading in the opposite direction. Philippa's breathing was wild, her yells of pain only ripped at Atem's heart. He chanted his spell, and he felt the shadow powers move around the two of them, but it wasn't helping, Philippa's pain only seemed to be getting greater. Atem didn't know what to do. But he wasn't going to leave. Then he realised Zorc or the demon must have released something, what ever it was it was cause Philippa's powers to act this way. He was about to go into her mind again to try and find it, but it happened so suddenly, a wind, bright blue light, white-hot flames, Atem couldn't see the damage, but he knew it would be a lot. The only thing he could hear was Philippa's screams of pain and the only thing Atem could do was hold on to Philippa. 'I've lost her once, I'm not losing her again.' Atem thought. Just as it died down, Atem saw everything go black, the last thing he did see was Philippa's golden hair fanned out on the ground.

Chapter 10

Philippa's eyes fluttered open, 'What a nightmare.' She thought, he head was resting on Atem's chest. The sight of him made her calm down, she was about to try and go back to sleep again, when she realised, she couldn't hear his heart beat. She looked around a little, they were in a street, which looked like a bomb had been dropped on it. Tears rushed into Philippa's eyes, and she didn't have the will power to stop them from running down her cheeks. With a shaking hand, she pressed two fingers against the side of Atem's neck. She couldn't feel a pulse. "Atem!" She shouted, shaking his shoulders, he didn't move. Philippa's tears came out of her eyes much fast, and rolled down her face. "Atem wake up!" 'Please don't take him away too.' She pleaded in her mind, 'Please I need him.' Several of her tears landed on Atem.

"I win." A dark voice said from behind her. Philippa turned around, and standing about 20 feet behind her, was the Demon.

"You." Philippa said darkly, full hatred, which only seemed to be growing every second.

"Looks like my older brother's idea worked, too bad his escape plan failed, and just as well mine did work, he won't be coming back to this world anytime soon, which leave me to take of this world, looks like I'll have to do it without the millennium items, but I know where I can get more power." The Demon said. Philippa knew what he meant instantly. Her power.

Neither of them noticed the shadows forming around Atem's body, and seeping into him. Philippa suddenly snapped, the sword appeared in her hand, and she ran forward, The Demon used his powers, but she countered too easily with her own, She leapt into the air, and brought her sword down. The Demon would have surely been dead if he hadn't blocked her attack with his powers, but it didn't stop her from changing suddenly and kicking him in the head. The Demon went side ways he only just had time to get up before Philippa attacked him again. The Demon was barely able to keep up. Philippa moved so fast, and without mercy. Every blow she attempted was an attempt to kill the Demon. The Shadows still lingered around Atem's body. When they vanished, for a moment it was as if nothing had changed, until Atem's fingers started twitching.

The Demon managed to kick Philippa in the stomach, sending her across the street, and smashing into a wall. The Demon charged into the cloud of dust aiming for the kill, but Philippa came out first and brought her sword across his face. If the Demon hadn't moved, she would have probably of killed him. The Demon landed in a heap, where as Philippa landed gracefully, about 10 feet away. The Demon had sweat running down his face, but Philippa wasn't even breathing heavily.

His eyes fluttered open, his vision was blurred, but he could see Philippa, with a facial expression that was so full of hatred. He saw her run forward, his eyes suddenly got heavy again, and they closed for a few seconds. When he opened them again, he saw her standing over and the demon. The Demon was covered in his own dark green blood. Atem forced himself to roll onto his side, then onto his elbows, and slowly got up. His vision was still blurred, but as he moved towards them. He hadn't heard what had been said but he heard the Demon say. "Think about it, we could rule this world, and the shadow realm, and the heavens, as father and daughter."

"That's not what I want." Philippa replied coldly.

"What do you want, I can get you anything." The Demon pleaded.

"Bring Atem back. Can you get me that?" Philippa asked. The Demon fell silent. "I didn't think so." Philippa said coldly, and raised her sword, there was no way the Demon would be able to block this attack. But before Philippa could bring her sword down, two strong arms wrapped around her from behind, and gripped her tightly. "Don't, he's not worth it." A strong and beautiful voice said. Philippa dropped her sword at the sound of it. She turned her head, and her eyes were met with Atem's. She instantly turned, and flung her arms around his neck, tears gushing out of her eyes again. Atem gripped her even tighter. The Demon was just stunned. Atem should be dead. Yet here he was standing there, holding the girl he loved. Atem looked at the Demon, and the symbol that was once on the millennium puzzle glowed on the middle of his forehead. There was a flash and the Demon vanished with an anguish cry. Philippa knew what Atem had done, but didn't look back. She wanted to be sure that she wasn't dreaming, that she could defiantly hear Atem's heart beat. She let one hand fiddle with Atem's hair, and they just clung to each other. Philippa was the first to speak. "I'm so sorry." She said just above a whisper. She knew that it was her powers that caused all this, the explosion, and then she'd nearly done something she would have regretted for the rest of her life. "It's not your fault." Atem replied.

"Yes it is, I…" Philippa was cut of by Atem's firm kiss on her lips. Philippa's eyes widened by how sudden this was, but she soon relaxed, and returned his kiss. When they parted for air Atem ran his fingers down her face, and whipped the last of her tears away. The mark on her face vanished, her eyes became normal, her wings vanished and her cloths went back to normal.

When they got back to the game shop, Yugi was waiting in the shop, he instantly hugged both of them. "You guys ok?" He asked. "We're fine Yugi." Atem replied. "Have you heard from Joey and the others?" Atem asked.

"Already here man." Joey said, as he walked in from behind the shop.

"Hey they live. Glad to see you guys made it in one piece." Tristan said. Philippa also breathed a sigh of relief, as in her nightmares they had died.

Philippa was sound asleep with her head on Atem's chest, confident that it was his heartbeat. Atem was also asleep, but not quite soundly. He was in a very white and empty place, with the Egyptian Gods in front of him. "I hope you understand Pharaoh Atem." Ra said.

"I do, what I don't understand is how Zorc and the Demon were able to get into the normal world." Atem replied.

"The blood relation, her powers may seen different to the eye, however their basics are the same. As you know all shadow powers have a connection with the shadow realm, that is what Zorc and his brother used, and they waited for her to slip up." Slifer explained.

"He's going to try that again." Atem said.

"We don't doubt it. If he gets through it will mean the end of the world." Obelisk stated. "Pharaoh you are the only person that gives the girl enough metal and physical strength to keep her powers under control. That is why you were brought back to life."

"However, it does not stop her completely, she could very well destroy the world. I fear to say that the girls place is not in your world." Ra said.

"Your wrong, Philippa belongs with us, with her friends, with me. You're going to take that away from her?" Atem replied.

"She could destroy everything you hold dear Pharaoh, we understand your compaction. But the facts can't be ignored, if Zorc and his brother try to enter this world again…"

"If it comes to that I'll take care of it myself." Atem said, not letting Ra finish, he knew what he have to do, he would have to kill Philippa, it would be the only way to stop the Demon and Zorc using her as a door way to the normal world. "As you wish." Ra said.

Atem's eyes flung open, and he looked down at Philippa, who was still asleep. He ran the back of his hand over her cheek, which made her smile in her sleep. Atem placed a soft kiss on her forehead, before resting his head against hers and falling asleep again, this time a peaceful sleep. One thing still loomed in him mind, he didn't doubt that the Demon and Zorc would try and use Philippa to get into this world again. If that happened he'd hate himself forever. He'd have to always be there for her, she'd need it, or the worst could happen, Atem knew that now, because if he failed, he doubted many would survive. But it was a challenge he excepted, because it gave him something that he wanted from the beginning, to be with Philippa forever.


End file.
